


Sirve (Serve)

by Sinimeg



Series: Bueno (Good) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Boot Worship, Dom/sub, Fear Play, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Service Submission, TPE, Total Power Exchange, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinimeg/pseuds/Sinimeg
Summary: Otro vistazo al universo de “Bueno (Good)”





	Sirve (Serve)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610660) by [moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader). 



> Traducción autorizada por la autora, todo el mérito es suyo.

-Arrodíllate. Manos detrás de la espalda. Frente en alto. Ojos abajo. Mantente así.

Severus camina detrás de Harry, pone un pie en la espalda desnuda de Harry y presiona hacia adelante suave pero insistentemente. Los muslos de Harry se tensan, tratando de mantener la posición, pero la presión aumenta constantemente. Tiene un breve momento en el que piensa que se estrellará de cara contra el frío suelo de piedra, pero justo antes de que lo haga, escucha un susurro de un hechizo, suave como una gentil brisa, precipitándose por su oreja hacia su cara, y siente un cojín aparecer debajo de su mejilla para interrumpir su caída.

Dándose cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos con terror, los abre lentamente, solo para ver que no hay cojín. Mira, congelado, boca abajo contra el transparente aire, a escasos centímetros del suelo. Es a la vez emocionante y aterrador experimentar tal pérdida de control, mientras se mantiene la convicción de que está completamente a salvo con el hombre parado detrás de él. “Joder, adoro la magia” piensa Harry.

Una bota negra de cuero aparece en su periferia y se presenta ante él, descansando en el espacio donde debería estar el cojín.

-Sirve


End file.
